Dynamic scripting languages are a preferred development platform in computer programming and software development. In particular, JAVASCRIPT®, which may be embedded in Hyper-Text Markup Language (HTML), is a popular development language for web pages and web applications. Dynamic scripting languages are designed for interactive execution (scripting), and typically execute via interpretation, in which, at runtime, the scripts are parsed and analyzed before they are executed. As more and more features are demanded by users of web pages and web applications, the complexity and quantity of dynamic scripting languages embedded in HTML continues to increase. As a result, an increasing amount of time is spent by computing devices parsing, interpreting, analyzing, and executing scripts embedded in webpages, resulting in slower webpage load times and degrading the user experience.